(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web drive system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a web drive system that integrates storage spaces provided by multiple Internet sites into a single imaginary drive usable as a storage of a mobile terminal, like a hard disk.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With a rapid spread of the Internet and hence a great increase in the number of Internet users, Internet services have been expanded to various fields including shopping, data search, network games, chat services, etc. The number of Internet sites that provide a variety of services has also rapidly increased, and the individual Internet sites have extended their services to process and convert information as well as provide information.
In particular, some Internet sites provide not only information but also storage spaces for users to store various information data such as working files or private files.
The storage spaces supplied by the Internet sites are small in capacity and insufficient to store large amounts of information data, so the user has to be registered in multiple Internet sites providing storage sites in order to secure a large capacity of storage space in the web space. However, the user has to connect to the individual Internet sites separately in order to use the storage spaces supplied by the individual Internet sites and have knowledge of the Internet sites that have storage spaces storing the information data to be used in order to use the information data stored in the corresponding storage spaces. That is, when the user cannot locate the storage spaces of the Internet sites that store desired information data, he/she has to connect to the Individual Internet sites concerned and separately check whether the desired information data are stored in the storage spaces of the particular Internet sites. Furthermore, the user also has to take the trouble to separately connect to the corresponding Internet sites and check the capacities of the storage spaces available.